I Wanna Do Bad Things With You
by EscritoraFantasma
Summary: Qual é a importância de sua vida? Quanto ela vale? Essas são palavras que podem descrever a dura realidade do mundo. Nossas vidas hoje não valem nada. Ela nunca soube de nenhum segredo, cuja sua família guardava. Era moldada pela alta sociedade, até que o destino resolveu mudar o rumo de sua vida. A garota que antes era moldada, passa a moldar a própria vida.


Não gosto de apresentações formais, mais acho que aqui vai ser necessário. Quem sou eu ? Bem meu nome é Megan, Megan Parker ( /entry/27388747), tenho 17 anos, sou morena e tenho algumas californianas coloridas no cabelo, tenho olhos verdes, pelo menos era isso que as pessoas achavam. Sou uma garota não muito sociável, mas também não me esforço pra isso, às pessoas normalmente me procuram. Estou me gabando? Juro pra você que não, é verdade, as pessoas me procuram. Por quê? Essa é fácil, sou herdeira de uma das maiores empresas automobilística do mundo, a FERRARI, acho que você conhece não é. Agora deu pra entender o porquê de "as pessoas normalmente me procuram".

Amigos. Bom isso na minha vida realmente está em falta, à maioria das pessoas só ficam comigo, por eu ser "conhecida", é puro interesse, acho que na minha vida eu só tive um amigo de verdade, mais também hoje não tenho mais. O seu nome, Harry Styles, é ele mesmo, o CURLY da One Direction.

Quando tinha por volta de meus 12 anos, fui embora de Londres, porque meu avô havia falecido e meu pai teria que "tomar conta" da filial da Ferrari no Brasil, é eu sou brasileira, mais isso não vem ao caso, continuando, eu o deixei em Londres e fui rumo ao Brasil, ele entrou pro X-Factor e ficou famoso.

Eu? Bom, estou de volta a Londres, resolveram abrir uma empresa da Ferrari lá, e eu seria quem "tomaria conta da empresa", ou seja, tudo o que envolve exposições dos carros, coletivas de imprensa, eu teria que estar.

Sobre Harry, ele era tudo pra mim, ele cuidava de mim, sempre que algo acontecia era com ele que eu ia falar, sinto falta de quando ele era só meu, o meu Hazz, hoje, eu realmente tenho pena do que ele se tornou, rude, egocêntrico, galinha. Só porque é famosinho acha que tem o direito de se achar superior do que os outros. É eu realmente tenho pena de Harry Styles.

Agora estou dentro de um voo e provavelmente quando ele pousar serei recebida com flashes e reportes me perguntando "Qual será o próximo projeto da empresa?", " O que a futura herdeira faz de volta a Londres?", é cansa, mais é a vida e sabe eu gosto dela.

"Senhores passageiros apertem os cintos, estamos em Londres"

Ouvi o piloto dizer isso e peguei minhas coisas, celular, computador ( /entry/34604462), essas coisas. Após o avião pousar peguei minhas malas e as coloquei no carrinho de bagagem e como disse fui recebida com flashes. Mais sabe o que eu estranhei, tinham algumas meninas com pôsteres da One Direction.

- Só pode ser brincadeira – Disse pra mim mesma.

Peguei um taxi e passe o endereço ao motorista. A casa ficava um pouco longe do aeroporto, iria morar SOZINHA, em um condomínio fechado, cheia de gente mesquinha e rica de Londres. Chegamos e o motorista me levou até a casa marcada no endereço. Não preciso dizer que era algo MUITO desnecessário, acredite em mim, a casa era imensa ( /entry/24508137), entrei na casa e me deparei com um espaço mais que luxuoso, a sala ( /entry/34855097), subi as escada e entrei em um dos quartos ( /entry/34818123) com certeza aquele quarto seria o meu, quarto de hospedes ( /entry/34778954), esse era o meu banheiro ( /entry/34852680), o closet ( /entry/34836223), tinha uma sala de cinema ( /entry/34853549), e uma piscina interna ( /entry/34522812), tinha a externa também ( /entry/34498999), uma sala de jantar linda ( /entry/34502049), uma cozinha maravilhosa ( /entry/34332968), a salinha colorida ( /entry/34329788) e pra finalizar bonito, a minha garagem ( /entry/5925702), legal não é 2 Ferrares, 1 Audi é eu sei, são lindos não.

Arrumei minhas coisas, e resolvi ligar pra minha tia, só pra avisar que havia chego bem.

**Ligação On:**

_- Sua chamada esta sendo encaminhada para a caixa de mensagem e estará sendo a cobrança após o sinal: Essa é a caixa postal de: Felicity, Grave sua mensagem após o sinal._

_- Oi tia já estou em casa, ela é linda, quando ver a mensagem me liga ok? Beijos – Gravei a mensagem._

**Ligação Off.**

Ela nunca atendia telefone, era um saco, mais tudo bem, ouvi uns barulhos na casa ao lado da minha, sai na sacada do meu quarto e percebi que a dividiria com mais alguém, também me toquei que eram CASA GÊMEAS olha que legal, além de já morar sozinha em uma casa dividiria ela com mais alguém.

Antes de saber quem seria o ser humano, decidi sair dali, tranquei a janela, peguei uma roupa e fui tomar uma banho, já era de noite, havia chego a hora.


End file.
